Bravo and Echo
Bravo and Echo are two navy fighter planes. Bio Planes Armed with stellar instincts, incredible aerial abilities and outstanding service records, Bravo and Echo are two of the Jolly Wrenches' top troops. These fighter jets happen to be avid air racing fans, too, with a special affinity for Dusty, who's adopted their Jolly Wrenches insignia. And as far as the racers are concerned, it doesn't hurt to have a couple soldiers nearby should any plane falter under the immense pressure of the world's most rigorous rally. In the Planes teaser trailer (which contains animation not in the film), both Bravo and Echo appear. After Dusty Crophopper takes off and was having a bit of trouble flying, Bravo asks Echo if Dusty will be okay. Dusty was then seen skywriting "Cool", with Echo replying that he thinks Dusty will be okay. In the actual film, they are seen trying to get Dusty towards Dwight D. Flysenhower when he gets low on fuel and lost over the Pacific Ocean after losing his navigation antenna that was destroyed by Ned and Zed. After Dusty lands on the ship, all of the crew give him some fuel and a new antenna, and Bravo and Echo show Dusty the Jolly Wrenches Hall of Fame, and try to get to Dusty ready when he asks on the radio if it is true that Skipper Riley flew only one mission. Bravo and Echo are later seen at the end with Dusty and Skipper on Dwight as they fly together. Planes: The Video Game In Planes: The Video Game, Bravo and Echo both appear in the console version, but only Echo is playable in the handheld version. Livery The two are painted gray, with a black hood. Bravo has a gray helmet, while Echo has a red one. Model They are modeled after Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornets, famously shown in films like Independence Day, Behind Enemy Lines, and Stealth. They are also similar to the Grumman F-14 Tomcat, famous from the movie Top Gun. Appearances Feature Films *Planes Video Games *Planes: The Video Game Books *Dusty Saves the Day! Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Micro Drifters *Disney Store Diecast Line Trivia *On Bravo's sides are the numbers "113", possibly a reference to A113, a running gag in many films including Pixar films. Also, it is Mater's license plate. *Bravo and Echo are voiced by Val Kilmer and Anthony Edwards, who both played Iceman and Goose in the movie Top Gun. Their helmet designs are also the same as the ones used by Goose and Iceman. *A Japanese actor named Tomomitsu Yamaguchi (山口智充) is the voice of Bravo in the Japanese version of Planes, while he voiced Mater in the Japanese versions of Cars and Cars 2. Quotes From Planes Gallery Onesecondthought.jpg Yay_by_minionwolf711-d6vw2c3.jpg Found_by_minionwolf711-d6vw20k.jpg Planes plane15 (500x281).jpg PlanesTheVideoGame2.jpg 1601225_514703978644363_701270920_n.jpg 128434c04c pla bravoecho rolloutimage d v4-0 simp.jpg|Promo BravoAndEchoWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper IMG 3751.png BravoDiecast.jpg|Bravo's Diecast EchoDiecast.jpg|Echo's Diecast 6172036510139-1.jpg|Bravo's Disney Store 6172036510051-1.jpg|Echo's Disney Store Echo_Talking_Action_Figure_-_Planes.jpg|Echo's Talking Action Figure pl:Bravo i Echo ru:Эхо и Браво Category:Americans Category:Military Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Planes Characters Category:Planes: The Video Game Characters